Harry Smith and the Tricky Treats Thief
Harry Smith and the Tricky Treats Thief is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was aired originally in August 2015. Synopsis It's just not fair! Why does Harry always get the blame for scoffing Grace's Tricky Treats? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith slumping in his living room; his computer, Eyepad and Eyephone have been confiscated after he threw dog poo at Mae MacDonald's treehouse, and he can't go on the family computer because James Smith is using it to choose a new litter box for Fluffster. Harry is so frustrated he calls him a stinky nappy poo-poo baby yet again, causing Liam Smith to lock him in the boiler room for the rest of the day. That night, Harry gets so hungry from being locked up all day with nothing to eat he sneaks downstairs to find a snack. He pulls out a bag of Tricky Treats from the back of the medicine cupboard, the usual hiding place for sweets. As he opens the packet, he accidentally does a loud fart which wakes Grace Smith up. She forces him to go back to bed, so he puts the Tricky Treats back where they were and obeys her - he's been in enough trouble for one day. The next morning, Grace yells at him...all the Tricky Treats are gone and the empty packet was floating in the sink! Grace, who bought the sweets for herself, blames Harry for the situation due to him coming downstairs last night, and threatens to ground him if it happens again. Later Harry thinks about how the disappearance of the Tricky Treats happened - he is particularly confused over how the empty packet ended up in the sink. He suddenly remembers Fluffster was downstairs at the time, so he bursts into James' room and announces she did it. James starts sobbing and bursts his nappy. Grace forces Harry to eat a whole can of prunes as punishment. He later takes a rager, returning to James' bedroom to put slugs in his bed. That night, Harry sneaks downstairs to check the kitchen - Grace has bought a new packet of Tricky Treats, this time hidden under some binbag rolls. He loiters there hoping to catch the greedy thief should they return, however he falls asleep on the floor from a gaming binge earlier. When he wakes up, he rages; it's morning and he still hasn't found anything else suspicious. Grace shouts at him again...what he didn't notice is that the new Tricky Treats packet was emptied last night and left in the sink just like yesterday! She blames Harry because he left a Horrid Henty comic on the kitchen table when he fell asleep. He is now grounded and yells with rage. At midnight, Harry is woken up by Fluffster trying to scratch the side of her new litter box, reminding him to check if she is stealing all the Tricky Treats. He creeps out of bed to be met with the sight of her going downstairs, pushing away Grace's DVD collection, uncovering another brand new packet of Tricky Treats, opening it and eating all the sweets inside! He grabs Grace's Eyepad to capture the evidence on film. The following morning Grace yells about the Tricky Treats disappearing again until Harry shows her the video of Fluffster eating them all. Grace is initially confused, then she stops Harry's grounding, agreeing to buy him a packet of Tricky Treats as an apology. Soon he leaves to watch a Zapper Rapper marathon at David Marshall's house, smoking a cigarette and farting on his way. Music *Captain Novolin - Deep Forest (plays the first time Harry sneaks downstairs) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes